The embodiments of the invention is relate to a shaving cartridge and a shaving razor having a shaving aid directly attached on the shaving cartridge.
Such razors avoid the use of shaving preparation like shaving foam, gel or cream to be put on the skin before shaving. Besides, such shaving aid provided directly on the shaving cartridge allows shaving within a wet shaving environment, for instance, within a shower where a shaving preparation will be immediately removed by the water before the surface can be shaved.
Therefore, shaving cartridges have been provided with additional shaving aids attached on the shaving cartridge in order to improve the shaving.
However, the shaving cartridges provided with additional shaving aids are connected permanently to the shaving aids. As a result, when the shaving aid is outworn while the shaving blades are not dulled the entire shaving cartridge (with the additional shaving aid) needs to be thrown unless the shaving is to be achieved degraded.
Therefore, the known shaving cartridges do not allow shaving in good conditions as soon as the shaving aid is outworn unless changing the entire shaving cartridge. In addition, the user is given the option to remove one or more of the shaving aids, for instance when precision is needed or for hygiene reasons.